The Looney Toon And The Loonatic
by MarioLover3752
Summary: Based on the Mickey Short: One is a Prince, wanting adventure. The other is a Pauper, wanting royalty. When these two switch places, chaos ensures, and a plot is revealed. Bugs X Lexi
1. Our Story Begins

**Author's note: **You guy figured it out yet? This a remake of Mickey's The Prince and the Pauper! Awesome right? The difference is that this one will star various Looney Toons and Loonatics, the leader of both groups playing the main roles. Let's get things started with the intro!

* * *

"Warner Bros Presents"

"Ace and Bugs Bunny in"

"The Looney Toon and the Loonatic"

* * *

As the story begins, we see a book that has a royal symbol on it, on a table in the library. Soon it opens automatically as a voice begins to speak.

* * *

"Many years ago, Acmetropolis was ruled by a great and very wise queen named Grannicus." (I'm using the original Granny, but I decided to use her ancestor's name)

We now see the people of Acmetropolis; happy as they go throughout their every-day activities.

"The people were very happy as they flourished and continue with their everyday lives, as if forever."

We now see the castle as a gloomy and cold day approach. Something bad is happening…

"However, as the days went past, the good queen became ill."

We now see the scene with snow blowing in the cold night very harshly and terribly. Looks like the good days of Acmetropolis are about to come to an unexpected end.

"And with that, darkness came over the kingdom."

Inside the castle, we see several Looney Toons around the bed where Grannicus laid, worried and concerned for their queen's health. However, one person wasn't, as he gave a sinister grin.

The person was a green alien with yellow eyes, a magenta suit, and a pink shirt. He was Swackhammer, the captain of the guards, who has been waiting for this opportunity to come.

As the narrator continues, Swackhammer continued his evil grin as the scene change. We now see part of the town burning with the sky is red as blood. The captain's minions began attacking the villagers, stealing their stuff and getting away with it. The people were scared of this. Swackhammer, that evil brute, even robbed them of their food!

"As the queen grew weaker, Swackhammer, her captain of the guards, a ruthless and greedy man, saw his chance to rob, and strike fear into the people of Acmetropolis."

We now see a child crying as his mother pulled him out of the way just as a horse goes by. They look shocked as a flag of the queen's symbol (The Warner Bros. Symbol) was dropped and flew in a stand. To the villagers, it looked as if the queen allowed the villain and his goons to cause chaos.

"And worst of all, in the Queen's good name."

Weeks had passed since that fateful incident. The people of the town lived their days in poor and in fear of Swackhammer. They couldn't do anything about it either, though they wanted to.

"For a while, it seemed that no one could save Acmetropolis from the evil and greedy Swackhammer and his evil henchmen... until one day..."

* * *

**Author's note:** That stuff makes you angry, right? Next Chapter, we'll meet some of the faces living in poverty, and wishing for more. See you then! Don't forget to read and review.


	2. Introductions

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! This chapter, we'll meet our main characters as life goes on in Acmetropolis.

* * *

Winter has come to Acmetropolis, though people don't really care, as they're still depressed. They even ignored a figure trying to sell something.

"Kindling, kindling, fresh kindling!" the figure said in a Brooklyn accent. He was a rabbit wearing a black and yellow uniform, with a triangle in the middle, a tattered scarf, and had dark blue eyes. His name was Ace Bunny; a young man just living in the streets with his friends.  
"Hey Doc! Betcha can't cook food without a fire, right sir?" He slowly trailed off as the citizen walked on, ignored him.

"Ace!" a small voice screamed, causing Ace to turn. What he saw was a small, yellow bird being chased by a black and white cat with a red nose. These were Sylvester Cat and Tweety Bird, pets of Ace and his friends. Ace gave a deadpan look; it's really common for this to happen with those two.

Just as Sylvester was about to pounce, Ace calmly grabbed him by the tail; causing the cat to land face-first into the snow. "Sufferin succotash!" he sputtered, spitting out snow. He looked up to see Ace glaring down at him.

"Let's try not to eat our friends now, okay Slyth?" Ace lectured him, using the cat's pet name.

"But Ace," Sylvester whined, "I'm starving. I can't get anything else; not even a crumb!"

"I know Sylth." Ace sighed. "I'm hungry too. And I don't think Slam and Tech are doing much better."

He turned to see said friends trying to sell snow cones...except it's actual snow on cones! One was a tasmanian devil with red eyes, and wearing a black and purple uniform. His name was Slam Tasmanian. The other was a coyote with yellow eyes, and wearing a black and green uniform. His name was Tech.

"Snow cones!" Slam called with his limited English.

Tech turned to a man walking by, "We've got all kind sir! Plain and..." Of course, he sighed as the citizen pass by without noticing or even caring.

Ace, Sylvester, and Tweety approached them. "Hi guys!" Ace called. "How's business?"

Both Loonatics sighed as they looked at the snow cone they failed to sell. "Not good Ace." Tech replied. "If we can't sell any snow cones, Slam will probably eat them." Slam shrugged as he ate one anyways.

Ace suddenly smiled. "Don't feel bad guys. Come on, Secret hand-shake!" He held out his hand for them.

Tech and Slam looked at it for a moment before grinning. They slapped Ace's hand before they all made the symbol of an Egyptian. Tech laughed as the Loonatics went, "Moola, moola, moola!"

Next, Ace, Tech and Slam elbow their elbows and laughed before flipping their fists down, putting each other's head to each other and flip around together. That was their secret handshake.

"Why, one of these days, we'll be eating like Queen Grannicus herself!" Ace said as he pointed to the castle. The five watch as a cart of gold and food (most likely stolen by Swackhammer) was being driven to the castle itself. "With lots of turkey, and ham, potatoes, corn and carrots by the bushel!"

Slam drooled as he listed some more things. "Ice cream, cookies, pie…"

"Let's not forget the fruit tart and cobblers that are about this high!" Tech smirked as he motions how high said cobblers would be. He then began to sing.

* * *

Tech: Oh, give me a suckling pig

He removes a bottom bucket from nearby, showing a pig made out of snow that got made.

To make my belly big

Ace laughed as he sang along too.

Ace: I'm just a little guy

He picked up the snow pig and tossed it into the air. When it landed back in his hands, it was now a pizza.

Give me a pizza pie

Slam took a big bite out of the 'pizza' much to Sylvester's horror, as Tweety laughed at him. Tech suddenly tripped and landed with a bucket on his rear.

Tech: I have a happy place

Ace laughed as icicles fall during this; making a shape like a fireplace. The heroes pretended to warm themselves up.

Next to the fireplace

Ace helped get the bucket off, though the bottom part of Tech's uniform came with it. Needless to say, our hero kept on singing as he wore the bucket like a hat.

Ace: I'd like a hat to wear

Tech yelped, as his brown fur was now exposed to the cold. He tried to cover it up.

Tech: And thermal underwear

Tech managed to get his pants back as the five danced happily down the street.

Ace: It would be appealing

Slam grabbed a curtain from nearby as Tech sang.

Tech: To have a royal feeling

Slam puts the curtain on Ace's back like a cape as the three sang.

Three: Doing everything

They looked at the castle, wanting to be like the people living there.

A little bit like a king

Next, The Loonatics, Sylvester, and Tweety 'rolled out' an old red carpet down to the rabbit as the song continues.

Tech and Slam: Like a king

Ace: Like a king

He walked on the carpet and got on the cart, posing like a king or a prince.

Three: Just a little bit like a king

Ace sat on the cart, holding a high note as the song progressed.

Ace: Ahhhhhh

Slam and Tech: Just be like  
Just a little like  
Just be like  
Just a little bit like

Ace: IIIII would love to live just like a king.

* * *

As the song ended, the quintet yelped as snow suddenly came out of nowhere and buried them. Ace managed to get out and spy the culprit; a cart being ridden by some of Swackhammer's minions and the big man himself, as it drove towards the castle. The minions were laughing, and chanting their leader's name.

"Swackhammer! Swackhammer! Swackhammer!"

"Can't they be more careful?" Tech grumbled as he brushed the snow off himself.

"We never, ever met a man, who could bring gloom, gloom, gloom!"

As Sylvester got the snow off himself, he saw something that peaked his interest: A link of sausages hanging from the back of the cart!

"Yahooey!" He hollered. "Food at last!" he then took off after the cart, much to Ace's notice.

"Bad old puddy tat!" Tweety scolded him, but made no effort to go after him, as he knew Sylvester would try to eat him. Ace however, did.

"No Sylvester!" Ace yelled, hurrying after the group's pet, who chased the cart all the way to the castle itself.

The Nerdlucks laughed like mad as the cart goes inside the castle ground, unaware that Sylvester was chasing it. By the time the guards and the cat are inside the castle, the doors closed, preventing Ace from chasing their pet further.

"Not good." He muttered as he looked at the doors. He knocked them, hoping that one of Swackhammer's minions would answer and let him in to find Sylvester.

"Yeah? What do you want?!" a voice snapped in annoyance, causing Ace to jump.

"Well you see, I just want to find my cat." Ace explained. "You see, he ran in there so…"

Inside the gate, an Orange Nerdluck named Pound gasped in alarm. He was being held up by 4 others named Blanko, Bang, Bupkus, and Nawt.

"Who is it?" Bang asked Pound.

"It's his royal highness!" Pound replied. Panicking, the others ran around, causing the stack to fall. Once they recovered, Pound opened the door, while the others dropped into a bow.

"Come in sire." Pound invited Ace in; all the while his knees shaking.

While Ace was a bit confused at what Pound called him, he was happy to be admitted. "Thanks Docs!"

Once Ace has made his way in, Pound closed the door, with him and the others sighing in relief. Just after, however, they yelped as felt a fire on their back-sides. Swackhammer, the culprit, glared at them angrily. "What do you fools think this is? An open house?!" He grabbed, and lifted them up, causing them to shiver under his glare.

"But sir, that was Prince Bugs Bunny!" Blanko said worriedly.

"Oh really?" Swackhammer asked. "Then who's that, idiots?!" He forced their heads in the direction of a window, where a figure was looking out.

* * *

The prince himself was looking out of the window, bored stiff. He was currently being taught math by a psychiatrist named Dr. Scratchansniff. He was a grey furred rabbit, wearing an 18th century tunic, a cap to go with it, and white glove. He was Bugs Bunny, the prince of Acmetropolis.

"Let's review again, yah?" Scratchansniff asked in a thick Austrian accent, as he continued the lesson. "All triangles have 3 sides..."

Of course Bugs, being bored, paid no attention to his teacher and frowned. He found the lessons from Scratchansniff a cure for insomnia, and his royal duties to be a pain in the- well, you know. Bugs turns as four figures are also in the room busy as well. Three of them are going through the same class as he was, while the last one is doing some chores.

The three taking the lessons all had similar dog-like appearances, with black fur and red noses, though there were some differences. The oldest simply wore brown khaki pants with a large belt. The middle wore a light blue shirt and a red cap on backwards. The youngest, and only girl, wore a pink miniskirt, and a flower that tied her ears together. These were the Warner sibling, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, the adopted children of Bugs, and soon-to-be princes and princess of Acmetropolis.

The other figure in the room, who was cleaning, also wore a 18th century tunic and a cap to go with it. He was a black duck with a white strap around his neck. He was Daffy Duck, a servant.

"Man, and here I thought Scratchy was bad as our psychiatrist." Yakko complained quietly to Bugs, who nodded in agreement.

"And the relations between these sides are known as rations." Scratchansniff droned as he kept teaching. The students look bored at this. They wanted to go have fun big time, but they knew they couldn't leave class without permission.

Bugs gazed longingly out the window as Buster, Babs, Plucky, and some of the other Tiny Toons had a snowball fight together. He smiled at them. Those kids looked like they were having so much fun! If only the rabbit could leave his duties behind and play with them…

"Ahem, Master Bugs!" Scratchansniff called, noticing Bugs wasn't paying attention. The prince snaped his head up.

"Huh, what?" Bugs ask innocently. "I was..."

"Please give me your full attention. A prince needs these lessons if he's to become king someday. And Warners, you also need to pay attention as these lessons will help you as a prince and princess when Bugs is king."

Daffy chuckled at this. He found it funny whenever Bugs or the Warners got into trouble. Bugs glared at Daffy. He can't make fun of him, or his kids and get away with it. He turned to us and whispers, "Of course you realize this means war!"

* * *

"Now, name the 3 secondary trigger nametric ration." Scratchansniff instructed. Bugs saw his back was turned and took the chance. The Warners noticed that Bugs was up to something as Scratchansniff said, "Master Bugs, please begin first before your children goes next."

"Contagion." Bugs answered as he got a pea shooter out. The siblings could see what he's about to do...and tried their best not to give him away by giggling. He fired a spitball at Daffy, whose back was also turned to him. The duck yelped in slight pain when he felt something on his head.

"Hey! Who's doing that?!"

Dot giggled as Yakko answered innocently, "Seekant." Bugs fired another spitball at Daffy, who felt it on his tail this time.

"Alright, who's the wise guy?"

"Now, what was that last one?" Wakko pretended to pounder, while the others looked at him.

Daffy groaned as he turned around, thinking he was imagining being hit by spit balls.

"Oh, I know, I know!" Dot called, raising her hand and waving it like mad.

"Yes Dot?" Scratchansniff asked her in expectation.

Bugs gave a thumbs-up to them, before firing one last spit ball at Daffy, who whirled around and glared at Bugs angrily, just at Dot answered, "Cosecant!"

The boy cheered her on. "Good answer! Yes! Atta girl sis!"

Daffy slowly turned boiling red with rage, until even the feather on his cap burnt off. He spied a candle holder, and made it into a make-shift pea shooter; determined to take revenge on Bugs.

"No, no, no Dot! We've been through this again and again." Scratchansniff frowned, unaware that Bugs blew a raspberry at Daffy behind his back as the duck aimed. The Warner smirked, knowing what would happen next. Sure enough, Daffy fired a spitball fast and hard at the rabbit.  
"It's hypothinous. HypotiNOUS!" the last part was because the spit ball had hit him hard on the back. Bugs had managed to get out of the way in time, causing Daffy to hit the teacher by mistake.

Dr. Scratchansniff managed to regain his composure as he calmly walked toward Daffy. Realizing he's been set up, Daffy tries to hide the candle holder behind his back.  
"Daffy, I'll have you know, I don't find this sort of behavior amusing." All the while, Bugs was imitating the psychiatrist behind his back as the Warners snickered. "If the prince is to assume the royal duties of his mother, and his kids are to be like him, then…"

"But sir, he started…" Daffy tried to protest.

"Daffy!" Scratchansniff warned. He then pointed out the room, forcing Daffy to go. As he went out, Daffy was complaining.

"This, is the big role I was promised? Getting humiliated by that stupid rabbit again?!" he ranted as he continued out. "Brother! If I knew this was it, I never would've agreed to help him move that trunk!"

As soon as Daffy was out of the room, Scratchansniff turned to the students, who tried to act innocent. "As for you four, you know your mother is still ill, and need quite so she can rest."

* * *

Just then, Bugs heard someone say, "Hey, let him go!" He opened the window to see Swackhammer holding a citizen, though Bugs couldn't tell what he looked like, as the alien had him covered. He was also fending off a cat, who, unbeknownst to Bugs, was Sylvester.

"Back, back, you dumb cat!" Swackhammer barked.

"Not until you let him go!" Sylvester hissed back.

"Captain!" the alien turned to see Bugs looking down at the scene. "Eh, what's the big idea doc?"

"Oh, nothing your highness." Swackhammer assured him. "Just dealing with some local rift-raff."

"Even the lowliest of subjects need respect." Bugs explained to him. "Bring him to me at once!"

As Bugs turned away from the window, the sibling noticed. "So, guess that means we'll have an unexpected guest, huh Dad?" Yakko asked.

"Mu-hum. I need a distraction from Scratchy and his teaching." Bugs said as he saw that the psychiatrist has left the room, thank goodness. "I want you three to come with me so I can show you what the people of the outside world look like ever since you got adopted."

* * *

Outside, Swackhammer uncovered his victim, who was revealed to be Ace, and said sarcastically, "Oh! The prince wants to see you. Allow me to show you the way!"  
He grinned evilly as he placed Ace down, then booted the Loonatic towards his Monstars, who grabbed him and took him to see Bugs and the Warners; with Ace struggling the whole way.

"Alright wise guy! You've gone too far now!" Sylvester said angrily. He then noticed Swackhammer behind him, and started to growl. Swackhammer growled back, resulting in the two growling at each other for a bit.

* * *

Outside the castle, Tweety was frantically searching for Ace, when he heard a scream, and saw Sylvester flying out the castle.

"I tawt I taw a puddy tat." He said to us. He then watched as Sylvester crashed into the snow. "I did! I did taw a puddy tat!" He then flew towards Sylvester. "Are you alright puddy tat?"

Sylvester groaned as he shook the snow of himself and turned to Tweety. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you what happened."

Tweety smirked. "Try me."

* * *

**Author's note:** Man, poor Sylvester can't catch a break can he? Next time, the two rabbits (and the Warners) meet for the first time, and make a scheme to get the other what they want. See you there!

* * *

The fact that the Warners' are Bugs' adopted children, is reference to one fanfiction story I read; called _Looney to the Max._ It's really funny, and I recommend you read it.

Bugs' line is what he sometimes says when someone gets him angry.

When Daffy was ranting about his role, I made reference to my previous story, The Aristosmashers.


	3. The Switch

**Author's note: **Let's see how the rabbits will react to each other, and the scheme they decide on. Don't forget to read and review.

* * *

After being dropped off at a part of the castle, Ace took the opportunity to look around. He was amazed at the sight he saw. He'd never been inside the castle before, and it looked amazing!

"Wow!" he gape in awe. He then caught his reflection on the floor and remarked, "Hey there Doc!"

He polished it a little with his shoe before beginning to dance and sing again.

Ace: I'm just a little guy  
Give me a-

He yelped as he suddenly began to slip around the floor, which had been cleaned the day before. Eventually he crashed into a suit of armour, causing the helmet to fall on his head, and the other armours to fall in a domino effect.

As they continued to fall, Bugs came out of the room at that moment. "What's with the noise Doc?" he asked, slightly annoyed. He yelped as a helmet fell on his head as well. "Eh, Daff, if you're behind this, and I wouldn't be surprised if you were…"

Bugs moved around a little until he tripped over a leg of the armor. Ace's vision was still blocked by his helmet, so he couldn't see where he was going, until the two bumped into each other and landed on their rears.

Now knowing of each other presence, Bugs and Ace gently lifted the lid part of the helmet to see clearly. They then lifted the helmet off to see each other, Ace's mask coming off in the process. Immediately they fell back again, screaming in alarm as the prince and the pauper saw each other's faces for the first time: Ace's grey fur made the two look almost alike!

They stood up and began to circle each other in shock and disbelief; they gently pulled the others' long ears to see if the other is real. Yep, real all right! Now the lookalikes held fingers to one another, and stuttered like mad.

"Hey! You look just like, I thought you were..." The rabbits said at the same time in disbelief and confusion. What was going on?

Bugs calmed down first. "Eh, hold up a minute Doc." He circled around Ace in interest, while to Loonatic tried to put back together the armor he first bumped into.

The siblings, having heard the noise, came out of the room as well. "Hey Bugs! Is everything, all… righ-" Yakko came to a stop as they saw another 'Bugs' with the one they know.

"Is it just me, or am I seeing two dads?" Wakko asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's not just you Wakko." Dot replied, giving the twins an opened mouth stare.

"Hey kids!" Bugs waved at them He then turned back to Ace as the later puts on his mask. "Now, who are you, and who does your hair?"

"Well, uh…" Ace wasn't sure how to introduce himself to the prince. "M-my name's Ace Bunny, your royal highness, I-"

"Ah, a beggar rabbit." Bugs concluded as he helped him up. "Call me Bugs Bunny, or just Bugs, and these are my adopted children."

"Hi!" the Warner siblings waved at Ace, the confusion cleared from their faces. They then introduced themselves.

"I'm Yakko."

"I'm Wakko!"

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third. But you can call me Dot."

Bugs then whispered into Ace's ear, "Just don't call her Dotty, or you'll die"

Ace looked confused at something he said. "Did you say adopted children?"

"Yeah" Bugs sighed. "Their parents were the king and queen of a kingdom close to ours. Unfortunately, there was a war that killed them both. Mom was too ill, so I took them in as my own."

Bugs then got back on topic. "First off, thanks for saving my life."

"Saving your life?" Ace asked confused. What could he have possibly saved the prince's life from?

"Yeah, I was about to die from boredom when you interrupted our lesson with Dr. Scratchansniff."

They then walked into Bugs' bedchamber, which is decorated just for a prince. Amazing! The rabbit continued, "Do you have any idea what it's like being a prince?"

Ace wasn't paying attention as he saw a fire place that was burning. As he warmed up, he replied, "I'll bet it great."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh, Bugs doesn't see it like that." Yakko said with a concern sigh.

"Yeah, I never get a moment to myself." Bugs began to rant as he walked towards a big dresser. "Breakfast at 7, lessons till lunch, fencing till tea time..."

As Bugs tossed some closet out, Wakko continued. " … And at night, there's the banquet after feasts after banquets. We don't mind one day becoming the princes and princess of the kingdom; though Dadoo wants more..."

Ace inspected the clothes that landed on him when Bugs tossed them. "Wow!" he admired the fine quality of the fabric.

"And then 9 o'clock, bedtime. I envy those who stay up past that time."

"Beddy bye..." Ace sighed happily as he patted a velvet pillow on the bed.

Bugs looked at a mirror and sigh as Ace and the siblings came over. "I really envy your freedom Mac."

"Well…"

"Playing all day long, no studying for anything, stay up as late as you like," he licked his lips as he said, "Eating junk food..."

"Actually, I don't mind your prince position at all." Ace remarks as he goes next to Bugs while both rabbits look in the same mirror together. "You get nice food, get to boss a lot of people around, get warm, etc."

The Warners raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. Ace and Bugs sighed as they said at the same time, "Oh, if I could take your place for just one day..."

Just then, the gears in Bugs' mind began to turn as he considered these facts:

_"Hey! You look just like, I thought you were..." +_ _"__If I could take your place for just one day..." = IDEA!_

A light bulb appeared above Bugs' head. "That's it! Of course! Don't you see? It's perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Dot asked confused.

Bugs didn't reply as he dragged Ace behind a dressing curtain. There were rustles of clothes being changes as the Warners looked on confused. When they came out, much to the siblings' surprise, Bugs was now wearing Ace's uniform, while Ace himself was wearing Bugs' clothing!

"Great idea, huh doc? I'll just take your place in the streets of Acmetropolis for one day and you'll be me, the prince!" Ace looked shocked, while the Warners' jaws dropped to the ground. That's the prince's idea? Switch places for one day?!

"The Prince?!" Ace asked alarmed. "I can't be the prince! What'll I do? What should I say?"

Bugs, not worried, took a fencing sword from armor nearby as he explained, "Don't worry. To govern, just say one of the two things," The prince tapped the armor while continuing, "'Eh, great idea Mac, Glad I thought of it', and my favorite, 'Guards...'" Bugs threw the blade at the portrait of Swackhammer. "Seize him'! It's no problem at all. If you need help, The Warners can instruct you. And if you see Lola, could you explain to her what's going on?"

"But what about Grandma?" Yakko asked, worried.

"Don't worry Yakko. I'll be back in the blink of an eye." Bugs assured him. "And in case of trouble..." He puts on a ring that has the symbol of the queen on it. "All will know me by this."

Ace looked at the ring in amazement. That is the only thing that would prove Bugs' identity without a doubt. Maybe they could pull the switch off with no problem! Well, one can only hope anyway, right?

Ace was still concerned. "I'm still not sure this is a good idea."

A tan furred rabbit with blonde bangs and ears in a pony-tail was walking outside the door when she heard Bugs say, "Don't worry Ace, you'll do fine."  
She opened up, and was shocked to see her love ready to climb down the window in someone else's clothes; with someone else in his clothing! "Why you're looking more royal already!"

"Bugs!" the five looked to see the female rabbit storming up to them. "What are you doing?!"

"Look Lola, I'm tired of responsibilities in the castle. It's only for a day. Promise me you'll keep a secret and help Ace."

Lola sighed. Even she knew how Bugs hated the royal life and wanted adventure. "Alright. But promise me you'll stay out of trouble."

"You know I will." Bugs assured her. They suddenly kissed each other one last time. Ace smiled as he looked on, while the Warners gagged.

"Now, I'll be on my way." He turned to the window and started to climb down.

"You will be back right?"

"Don't worry Ace. I'm sure Bugs will keep out of trouble." Lola assured him as the five watch Bugs climb down the wall.

* * *

Bugs smiled as he slid down while whistling. This was one of his best ideas yet! As the rabbit prepare to leave, he saw Swackhammer, who obviously saw him climb down the wall.

"Eh, Morning Captain." Bugs greeted as he walk away, preparing to pass the captain to go toward the gate and out into Acmetropolis.

Just then, Swackhammer, who was puffing a cigar, grabbed the 'Loonatic' and blew a cloud on him as Bugs coughed "Ah, my little peasant, Embarrass me in front of the prince, will yah?!"

"Peasant?" Bugs managed to say in between coughs. "You fell for it Swacky! It's me, Bugs Bunny!"

"Oh," Swackhammer said sarcastically. "Well forgive me my liege." He settled Bugs down.

"Thanks Doc." Bugs replied thinking he got through to him. Looks like the uniform got even Swackhammer fooled.

"Oh...I live to serve!" Without warning, Bugs yelped as he was sent flying into the sky and over the castle gates. Swackhammer has placed the rabbit right on a catapult and pulled the lever. Obviously, the villain didn't take the prince seriously at all, still thinking he was Ace! "Sayonara Sucker! Ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

Sylvester and Tweety watched as a familiar shape flew over the wall. "I tawt I taw a bunny wabbit!" Tweety said to Sylvester. They cringed as the rabbit hit the snow.

"You did see a bunny rabbit!" Sylvester replied. They hurried over to where he landed. Could it be Ace? The two hoped it was! Of course, they were unaware this wasn't the rabbit they've been waiting for!

"Yes! I did it!" Bugs cheered. Sylvester pounced on who he thought was Ace happily. The fake Loonatic kissed Sylvester, before dancing around with Tweety. "Free at last! I'm definitely a good actor!"

Sylvester frowned. "My sniffer may not be good, but I can tell this is definitely not Ace."

"Mu-hum." Tweety agreed, also frowning, though he was still a little dizzy from the dance.

"Come on; let's wait for Ace to come out for real." The two pets patiently waited at the gate.

Bugs nevertheless got back up and said in triumph, "I fooled him! I don't have to worry about any royal duties and nonsense today! Looks like nothing's going to ruin my fun now!"

A least, that's what he hoped. But just then, two familiar Loonatics, to Ace of course, came running up to what they believed to be their pal as Tech exclaimed happily, "Hey, Ace, there you are!"

"Ah, my first encounter with the peasantry."

Tech and Slam both hugged Bugs, still thinking that he was Ace as Slam asked, "Where Ace go?"

"Come on, Slam, we both saw Ace go into the castle." Tech explained to Slam with a chuckle.

"Ace?" Bugs asked, confused. For a moment, he forgot who he was impersonating.

Slam laughed as he grabs both 'Ace' and Tech, giving them both noggies. "Noogie patrol!"

"Aw, Slam, cut it out!" Tech laughed as Slam sets them both down; Bugs dizzy from the experience.

Tech turned to Slam and 'Ace'. "Come on, let's do the secret handshake!"  
Slam grinned as he and the coyote did an Egyptian symbol. Of course, the two noticed that Bugs wasn't participating at all as the rabbit stumbled around in the snow still dizzy.

Bugs shook his head as he recovered, suddenly remembering who he was impersonating. "Oh, yeah. That's me, Ace Bunny a peasant at large."

Slam chuckle while Tech looked concerned. "Ace, are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?"

"I guess I must have. Excuse me fellow friends. I seem to be having trouble remembering names, so can I get yours?"

"Why you don't want yours?" Slam laughed a bit, making Tech roll his eyes. Of course, it was a very dumb joke. Tech tried to remind their friend.

"I'm Tech, and that's Slam, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember." 'Ace' said as he held Slam's hand a bit. "My dear friends, if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know, got it?"

Tech looked a bit concern. What's wrong with Ace? Did he really hit his head or something? Slam meanwhile, pondered the rabbit's weird beginning before he smiled and said, "Oh, A joke!" He laughed as he as he slaps Bugs on the back, though he did it too hard and almost crushing the disguised prince's back in the progress. "Good one!"

Bugs slowly begins to back away, wanting to just spend some time alone. "Well, look at the time, gotta get going!"

"Wait, where are you going?" Tech asked, concerned. Why is Ace suddenly leaving? He always enjoys hanging out with his friends.

"Later!"

The two Loonatics yelped as Bugs begins to run off quickly. The two chased him as the coyote called, "Hey come on, Ace, wait! Come back!"

Of course, the only two of friends who didn't chase Bugs were Sylvester and Tweety who sadly watch this while looking back at the castle. They lay on the ground, waiting for the true Ace to come out.

* * *

Inside the castle, Ace was admiring the royal clothes he was in; courtesy of Lola and the Warners. "Wow! If only my friends could see me now!"

"Ahem." A voice said making the five turn and see Dr. Scratchansniff nearby with Daffy. The psychiatrist said with a nod, "His highness hasn't forgotten his royal duties and all that, yah?"

Daffy chuckled, wanting to see all the misery will come for the 'prince'. Lola shrugged as she said to the confused Ace, "Let the 'fun' begin."

* * *

**Author's note:** The two rabbits have now switched lives. But is it really worth it? Anyways, Bugs will also discover how mean Swackhammer had been to the people of Acmetropolis. See you there!

* * *

I made a reference to _Wakko's Wish_ about the Warners' origin.

The final words between Bugs and Lola are taken from _Space Jam_.


	4. Livin' the Other Life

**Author's note: **What can I say? I'm just a bit lazy sometimes. Anyways, here's chapter 3 where we see the hilarious results of Ace and Bugs living the other's life, and what Bugs discovers is going on.

* * *

Having managed to get away from Tech and Slam, Bugs walked through a snowy field, not sure where to start as a peasant. He spotted some kids having a snow fight, and smiled. Time for him to join in on the fun!

"Ahem! Pardon me Macks," The kids turned to see Bugs holding a snowball of his own. "Mind if I join ya?"

The kids' response? They threw lots of snowballs at him, hitting him like mad until he was inside a huge snowball that causes him to fall and land on the snowy ground.

* * *

Back at the castle, Scratchansniff, Daffy, the siblings, and Lola watched as Ace did his next task: pluck a royal feather off an eagle. Ace cautiously took the feather off, but that woke up the eagle in the process. It glared at Ace, causing him to grin sheepishly. A few seconds later, he was running for his life, while the eagle gave chase and pecked him. Daffy howled with laughter, while Wakko snickered a bit until he saw his sibling glaring at him. Lola face-palmed. "Hoo boy! I just hope Bugs is having better luck right now."

"Ditto." Dot agreed with her soon-to be mom.

* * *

With Bugs, he saw a mangy dog chewing a bone nearby. He grinned. Maybe he'd like to play fetch! Bugs took the bone from his mouth, surprising the dog, before tapping his head.

"Here boy, get the bone! Get the bone!" Bugs threw it, then pointed at where the bone landed. "Go get it!"  
The dog growled, causing Bugs to chuckle nervously. He turned to us.  
"Well, there's only one thing to do when in a situation like this…**RUN**!" Bugs bolted, with the dog right behind him.

* * *

Things weren't much better at the castle either. In some sort of lab, Ace attempted to make a potion while the others looked on. Lola, Yakko. Wakko, and Dot crossed their fingers behind their back, hopping this one wouldn't end in a disaster. Once he thought he was done, he held it out for Scratchansniff to inspect. Daffy then took a peak at it ... right before it blew up in his face.

"Oops." Ace said sheepishly as he and everyone (minus the duck with ash on his face and Scratchansniff) laughed. You got to admit, that was funny!

* * *

The chase was still on, as Bugs ran for his life. By now, several other dogs were also chasing him, most likely either mad or want to join in on the chase! Bugs managed to climb onto a fence, just as the dog shot past, not noticing that their prey has got away. As he jumped down, the post swung back and kicked him, causing him to plow through the snow a bit. Looks like being in Ace's shoes didn't turn out well at all!

As Bugs got out of the snow, he heard some screaming. "No, p-p-p-please, don't take it!" The rabbit saw a male pig named Porky being harassed by a couple of goons over a chicken, while the latter tried to take it away from him and two other figures.

One was a female pig that looked the same as Porky, except she had black hair, and wore a dress. Her name was Petunia, Porky's wife.

The other was a young female pig, wearing a purple coat, and a hat the same shade. Her name was Penelope Pig, Porky and Petunia's daughter.

"Leave Daddy alone, right now!" Penelope snapped. She kicked one of the goons named Mugsy on his leg, causing him to yelp in pain. The other one, Rocky tried to swat her, but Petunia pulled her back in time.

"Relax, it's for the queen!" Rocky snickered as Mugsy and Porky continued the tug-of war, with Mugsy winning.

"Duh, yeah! The queen!" Mugsy repeated, as he pulled the chicken even harder.

"Please! It's all we have left!" Petunia pleaded

"Well then, it all we'll take!" Rocky sneered. Apparently, they don't care if they take all that the pigs own, as long as it belongs to their boss Swackhammer!

Having enough, Bugs zoomed over to the goon, and yelled, "Alright, I had enough of you dopes and your harassment of the people! As your prince, I order you to drop the chicken, and leave this family alone!"

The hen that was caught in the middle of the struggle nods quickly, hoping they would buy that line.

Rocky and Mugsy looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Bugs was not amused.

"Eh, what's so funny Docs?"

"Oh, forgive us your highness." Rocky mockingly said. "But I do believe you've forgotten your crown!"

Bugs yelped as Mugsy smashed a huge pumpkin onto his head, causing him to fall face first into the snow. The goons laughed as they drove off in a cart, with the hen in tow. Bugs was so angry, steam literally came out of his ears.

"When I get back to the palace, you'll pay for this!"

The girls helped him up as he continued to growl. "Why of all the nerve, stealing in the queen's good name!"

"It happens o-o-o-o- most of the time." Porky sighed.

"Yeah, Swackhammer's men take all our food, leaving us with barely anything, and claiming the queen gave them permission to do so. But even we know that evil captain is behind all this." Petunia explained

Penelope said sadly, "We all know Swackhammer is evil. We're hungry."

Bugs couldn't believe it. Has Swackhammer and his men been doing this evil activity without the royal family knowing all about it?! That means the captain of the guards has been abusing his power! Something must be done!

Bugs turned when he heard the crack of a whip. He saw a cowboy named Yosemite Sam driving a carriage full of food and gold, whipping the horses and forcing the people off the road while heading to the castle.

"Make way, move it you slobs for the royal carriage!" Sam snaps at the citizens evilly. "Come on, move it!"

Bugs narrowed his eyes and looked at the ring he was wearing. He knew what he had to do. This whole madness must come to an end, these people must be fed! Putting the said ring into his pocket, the rabbit marched to where the cowboy was heading.

"Eh, hold it just a cotton-tailed minuet!"

The carriage and horses came to a stop all of the sudden."Hey rabbit, what in tarnation you think you're doing?!" Sam yelled angrily

"I'm the prince of Acmetropolis, and I command that you surrender your inventory at once!" Bugs said in determination and defiance.

Sam scoffs as he whips the horses trying to get them going and maybe run over the 'prince' if he has to. He snapped, "And I'm the queen of England! Get lost!"

"Will this convince ya screwy?"

Bugs smirked as he got the ring out and showed it to Sam. He gasped, as did the crowd. The ones who were gathered look stunned at this. Only members of the royal family worn rings like that. That must mean...this rabbit must be Prince Bugs Bunny in disguise!

The crowd, as well as the pigs, kneel before the prince as a familiar coyote and tasmanian devil came onto the scene with the other members of the Loonatics. They consist of a duck named Danger Duck, another rabbit named Lexi, and a road runner named Rev. They notice the crowd kneeling before 'Ace'.

"What the heck's going on?" Duck asked confused.

"Wow!-It-looks-just-like-a-parade!-You-know-I've-always-wondered-when-was-the-last-time-we-actually-had-a-parade-anyways?" Rev said, really quickly.

"More importantly," Tech asked, "Where's Ace? The last time Slam and I saw him, he was ..."

"Over there!" Lexi interrupted, having noticed their friend, who the gang still thinks is Ace, near a cart doing a shocking thing: he was tossing food and gold to the poor people as Sam watch on stunned.

"And here's something for you Wile!" Bugs said, tossing some food to the coyote, who licked his chops. "Now for the pig family!"

He tossed a chicken to Porky, who took it while saying, "Oh, thank you B-B-B-B, your lordship!"

"Lordship?" The Loonatics looked at each other in confusion.

"Man, Ol'Long-Ears' flipped his wig." Duck chuckled, while making a cuckoo sign.

"Or did he?" Lexi said, looking at Tech. The two were starting to suspect that this rabbit isn't Ace at all. No wonder Sylvester and Tweety didn't follow the group. They must have realized the truth!

Just then, some of the minions shoved their way through the crowd. "Alright, alright, break it up! Let us through!"

"He's the one that showed the ring sir!" Yosemite pointed at Bugs.

"Hey, it's the same stupid rabbit who made us look foolish in front of Swackhammer earlier!" Pound said in anger. Of course, the little aliens believed that Bugs is Ace!

They took a spear and fired at Bugs. Fortunately, it only speared a sausage he was about to hand out.

"You there! You're under arrest!"

Before the goons could get Bugs however, the people started throwing food at them, while Wile yelled, "Run Prince Bugs!"

Bugs quickly leaped from the pile and landed on the road, ready to make a run for it. However some of Swackhammer's minions began to surround him. Soon he was completely surrounded.

"Ace!" Tech cried in alarm, as he and the others saw what happened.

"Well, since Ace is the one in trouble, I might as well say it." Lexi shrugged. She then called the Loonatics catchphrase, "Loonatics, **Let's Jet**!"

The group then charged into the fray using their attacks and such to fight off the goons who tried to stop them.

Duck fired his power orbs at some of the goons before teleporting to a different place and repeating the process.

Lexi brain-blasted several, and used her skills to flip over their attacks.

Slam spun around in his own tornado, taking out a large number of minions.

Tech used his magnetism to manipulate the soldier's weapons against them.

Rev, meanwhile, had noticed that 'Ace' needed help.

"Hang-on-Ace!-I'm-coming!" He leaped up, but landed on a barrel nearby. He yelped as the barrel broke loss, and, well, barreled towards Bugs and the goons that surrounded him. The barrel knocked away the goons as Rev snatched Bugs up.

The two were then slingshot backwards, taking out the last of the minions, and collided with the rest of the group, who was just finishing them off.

The six were sent flying right into the carriage. The impact caused the horse to neigh in alarm and run off; taking the Loonatics and the carriage with it.

Swackhammer's minions groaned in defeat. They knew there was no way to catch them now.

"Hoo boy. Swackhammer's not going to like this." Nawt said to the other Nerdlucks, the only ones still standing, in worry.

"You think?!" The others snap at him sarcastically and in annoyance. They knew that their boss will be very upset at what happened indeed.

* * *

**Author's note: **Well done Bugs! However, his cover is now blown, as the Nerdlucks decide to tell Swackhammer about the incident. Also, in her last hour, Queen Grannicus tells her 'son' her final wishes.

See you there!


	5. Long Live The Queen

**Author's note:** Hey there! This chapter's a bit shorter, so I apologize if any of you get bored. Swackhammer discovers the truth, and Ace makes a promise to Queen Grannicus. Let's see what happens.

* * *

In the secret lair of Swackhammer, the aliens were reporting what has happened to their boss while he was drinking some root beer.

Some laughter was heard before Pound began to speak. "Now boss, I may be losing my mind; and you've already said it several times already, but that rabbit we threw out? Well, he acted just like a nobleman, and he had the Royal Ring."

Swackhammer gasped and looks shock as he acknowledged, "The ring? So, that **was **the prince I threw out!"

Blanko spat out his drink at this. "You threw out the prince?!" He then began to laugh madly. "You're gonna get in trouble! You're gonna get in trouble! You're gonna..."

Swackhammer grabbed the alien by the neck as he snaped, " We're all gonna get it, idiot. Now that one of the royal family knows of what we are doing behind their backs 'in the queen's name', we'll be lucky to be thrown in jail for life."

"We're dead! We're very very dead!" The other Nerdlucks said in worry and fear.

"Not yet we aren't. We'll just find a way to kill of the queen and make the fake one do what I say."

Swackhammer smirked evilly. After all, he had a way of forcing his enemies to do what he wants...

* * *

Having got away from Bugs' duties, Ace was practice some fighting techniques with a fencing sword as a smiling Lola and Warners looked on.

"Ha, ha! Take that and that, and some of this!" A knock from the door came as Ace turned to it quickly. "Enter!"

"A...Dad, watch it!" Yakko yelped as he and the others dodged the fencing sword that Ace accidentally let go and tossed toward the door itself. They heard something being hit and turned. To their amusement, Scratchansniff was frowning as the sword was next to him.

"Amazing shot your Highness," Scratchansniff said with a frown as he removed the blade from the wall. "Ahem, it is time"

"Time?" Ace asked, confused, as a worried Lola, and the siblings, realized what he meant. The rabbit hid behind some armor as the psychiatrist puts the sword in its usual place.

"I'm afraid your mother, Queen Grannicus, is in her final hour. She wishes to see you at once."

"Oh, well then, we'd better tell the prince. He'd want to see her."

"Uh, Bugs, you are the prince, remember?" Lola leaned towards him while she whispered, "You can't blow your cover now." Ace realized that, until the real prince came back, he was Bugs.

"Right! Sorry about that; I wasn't thinking." Ace said with a nervous chuckle. As the six left the room to head over to the bedroom, Ace tried to talk to him. "But Dr. Scratchansniff, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Sire, she is gravely ill." Scratchansniff explains to the 'prince' as he walked down the hall, followed by Ace, Lola, and the siblings. "I know how you hate to see your mother like this, but it would be best for you to see her as she wishes."

Soon they've reached Queen Grannicus' room. Scratchansniff opened the door to let Ace in. He looked at Lola and the sibling. "Lola, Warners, you may also enter to join him if you want…"

The four nodded as they all entered the room, though the fake prince hesitated for a moment. Once the five are inside the bedroom, Scratchansniff closed the door, causing the so-called prince to jump. Ace is worried. He wasn't really Bugs, so there's one thing to do.

"I'll just explain things to the queen." He told the group with him. "I'm sure she'll understand." They slowly nodded at this. Lola took his hand as they walked up to the bed, knowing this is a soon to be sad moment.

They soon saw the queen herself; smiling even as she grew weaker. She was an elderly woman with her grey hair in a bun, spectacles, and an old-fashion dress. Her name was Grannicus, the queen, or soon to be former queen, of Acmetropolis.

"Bugs ..." Grannicus said weakly to her 'son'. Ace looked worried as he looked at the queen. She needs to know.

"Well, I'm actually not…"

"Please...come closer..." Ace gulped as he and the others got closer to the bed, letting go hands out of precaution. Once they got near the bed, the two stop as Queen Grannicus continued, "Bugs..."

"But..."

She went on, preventing Ace from telling the truth. "From the very day you were born, I have tried my best to prepare you for this moment."

Ace of course could not bear to tell her the truth now. Both he and Lola shed a tear each as the betrothed of Bugs said sadly, "Granny..."

The two kneeled as the queen continued weakly, "But now, because of this sudden illness, I shall soon be gone… And you will be king of Acmetropolis. My dear Lola… I am truly sorry I won't live to see your marriage. But promise me… Promise me before I go."

"I…" Ace began to say, but Grannicus interrupted him once more as she reached her hand out for her 'son'.

"Please promise..." she begins to say, getting weaker and slowly fading."Promise me you will rule the land with your heart justly and wisely..."

Ace nodded sadly as he took the queen's hand and shed a tear while saying, "Yeah...I promise."

"NO!" The two turned to see the sibling, tears in their eyes running up to their grandma.

"Please, don't leave us!" Yakko cried out.

"We love you grandma!" Wakko sobbed.

"We wanna stay together with you!" Dot cried. The three burst into noisy tears while Ace and Lola sadly watched on.

"Yakko,Wakko,Dot…" they slowly lifted their heads to see Grannicus smiling. "You must promise me you'll help your dad as princes and princess of Acmetropolis,okay?"

While choking on tears, Yakko quietly responded, "O-okay Granny."

Soon the candle went out in the bedroom as the most expecting thing happens: Queen Grannicus' hand went limp as she closed her eyes for the last time. The five knew the bitter truth: the queen was dead and Bugs must now take the throne. Long live the queen...

Ace, Lola, and the sibling looked at each other and hug sadly, all of them crying bitterly. What are they going to tell Bugs?


	6. Captured!

**Author's note: **Sorry for the long wait on this story, but I've been working on my other story, _My Little Smashers_. Just to let you know. I do **not** quit any of my stories at all, so don't worry! Anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Ace, Lola, and the Warners sadly walked out of the room where Queen Grannicus died. Bugs' girlfriend mumbled sadly, "Godspeed, Queen Grannicus…" The five gazed out the window in sadness. This indeed has been the saddest moment in the history of Acmetropolis.

"We need to find Bugs at once," Ace said with a sigh. The true prince must be informed of his mother's death so that the royal bunny can take the throne. Maybe then, Bugs could fix everything.

"There's one thing I don't get." Lola thought.

"Yeah, Granny was always strong until her illness." Yakko realized.

"How could it have happened so quickly?" Dot asked.

"I wish I knew."

"Unless..." Lola said, beginning to have a thought of realization. "...unless her illness didn't just happened by nature!"

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, worried about what she might've thought happened. None of the five saw a familiar shadow slowly looming over them.

Lola gasped as she figured out the reason. "I don't think Grannicus fell to illness at all! I think she's been poisoned!"

"Give the bunny a carrot! And here I thought Bugs would be the first to find out!" The five turned, and gasped in horror when they saw Swackhammer right behind them. Before they could react however, Swackhammer grabbed Ace and Lola by the ears, while the siblings were grabbed by the other guards. "Good day, phoney prince, adopted kids, and betrothed!"

"Hey, let us go! Daffy help us!" Ace yelled; hoping that the duck would come to their aid. Swackhammer, however, punched Ace in the stomach causing him to yelp.

"Shut up! That idiot can't help you since I had him thrown in the dungeon when he found out about what I've done to assure the queen's illness! Now that she's out of the way, you're both going to do everything I say without a problem."

"What?!" Lola said in shock and horror. "So I was right! You did poison Bugs' mom!"

""Forget it, Swackhammer, you won't make us work for you, no matter how much you threaten me!" Ace said in determination, while glaring at the villain.

"Oh, yes, that. I don't have to threaten you at all, long-ears. I got another thing to tell you. If you don't do what I say..." Swackhammer smirked evilly as he points nearby. Ace gasped in horror as a familiar cat and bird was behind, being held prisoner by the villain's Monstars via rope and a cage.

"Sylvester! Tweety!"

Swackhammer snapped at Ace, "And don't even think you are fast enough to save your little pets from being turned into a fur coat and roast if you don't cooperate. Oh, and to have some extra insurance…" He signalled the guards, who tossed the sibling over to the Monstars.

"Let go of us!" Yakko yelled angrily as the three struggled helplessly in the monsters' clutches.

"Your little children will watch the whole thing as well. Disobey me and they'll be dipped! Got it?!"

Ace and Lola looked at each other in worry and concern. Both of them knew that DIP was Swackhammer's most deadly way of execution. They also knew that he wasn't known for making empty threats. And Ace has grown to love the children as if they were his own. The two were now faced with no choice: they've got to obey what the villain is forcing them to do.

* * *

In town, the church bell rang in a church nearby. A familiar disguised prince opened a window from the Loonatics' home upon hearing it. What has happened? He saw a mouse named Speedy Gonzales rowing down the river on a boat.

"What's up doc?" Bugs called to Speedy below in concern.

"Senorita Grannicus is dead; and Senor Bugs is to be crowned at once." Speedy said to Bugs grimly. The rabbit gasped in shock and despair. His mother is dead?

"Mom…"

Bugs sadly walked back into the house as the others made soup of dinner. Tech opened the pot that contained the soup the heroes made with the food they got before.

"Your soup's almost ready A- I mean your highness." Duck chuckled as he played along with the whole thing.

"Duck, I don't think Bugs' joking. He's the real prince." Lexi said with a frown. Of course, most of the group saw the rabbit trudge near an almost gone candle nearby, making them concerned.

"Hey-Ace!" Rev called, worried about Bugs. "Is-something-the-matter?"

Bugs didn't reply as he took off the mask, and pulled out his ring. The rabbit tried to abandon his royal duties, believing them to be boring. But now, he finally understood what Dr. Scratchansniff was teaching him all these years. Bugs had witnessed the horror that Swackhammer and his men has committed, and behind the royal family's back as well! Something must be done and after hearing of his mom's death...

"I must right the wrongs that I've seen." Bugs said with a nod as he puts the mask back on. "Children are going hungry, and corruption's everywhere."

The three who still thought Bugs was Ace gazed in awe as the ring from before was shown again. After a while, Slam asked, "So… Ace actually prince?"

"I knew it." Tech whispered as the Loonatics bowed before the prince. "Your majesty. Our team will help you in any way we can."

Bugs grinned as he looked at them. "Loonatics, I owe you my life and this will not be forgotten."

"Thanks." Duck said happily as he and the others smiled at Bugs.

"Come now." Bugs said in determination as he headed for the door. "We must get back to the place at once." He opened the door...but looked shocked along with the others as a familiar villain and his men were outside waiting for him.

"Or, perhaps you could go to the dungeon my prince!" Swackhammer said sinisterly. "Get him and the Loonatics too boys!"

Bugs gasped as he and his friends found themselves out numbered. The goons threw a grenade into the room, sending out special gas that they got exposed to; this rendered him and the Loonatics temporarily unable to fight back.

The Nerdlucks laughed sinisterly as they fired energy into the air. Duck and Lexi tried to escape with the prince but the energy quickly made a circle, trapping them.

"Not good!" Duck yelped when he saw the situation they were in.

"We're trapped!" Lexi cried out.

Rev quickly grabs a duster, unknown to him, and prepared to fight off the minions as he said, "Come-on-guys! Let's-fight-these-good-for-nothings!" Unfortunately, the other two who weren't captured (IM Tech and Slam) gasp as the evil robots were about to captured their friends.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Tech exclaimed angrily as he and Slam tried to stop the goons. But the group yelped as one of them fired a net at them, sending the freed three right out a window, screaming as they fell to the water outside. Slam's pants got caught by the door of the window in the process. A few second later, a splash was heard as the pants fell below.

Bugs gulped nervously as he saw what happened. This is not good, not good at all.

* * *

**Author's note: **Uh oh, this is bad! Bugs, Duck and Lexi have been captured, and Lola and Ace are forced to go through with Swackhammer plan! Can they find a way out of it? Find out next chapter!


	7. Escape!

**Author's note: **Hi again! Right now, things are looking bad for our hero's. How will they escape the plot? Let's find out!

* * *

Bugs and the two Loonatics with him found themselves being forced to go through the dungeon of the palace by Swackhammer, who laughed wickedly. Duck and Lexi had been fitted with power disrupter collars to keep them from using their powers to escape after the gas wears off.

"Swackhammer, you monster!" Lexi snapped angrily at the villain. "Have you got any shame?"

"Of course not Lex." Duck said with a frown. "He's a villain, remember? Though I do wonder why he did these things to the people and us."

Having heard Duck, the alien answered sinisterly. "Because, I've longed for the throne since day 1! It took me a long time, but it was well worth the wait. Besides, you all know too much, like the other prisoner I got."

"Prisoner?!" Duck gulped nervously, not liking the sound of that at all.

"Swackhammer, let us go at once! How dare you, you creep!" Bugs demanded angrily "You will pay for this! I command you let us go!"

"You're in no position to be demanding anything! Once that Loonatic has been crowd," Swackhammer grinned sinisterly as he grabs Bugs to face the villain, eye level, "It'll be adieu for you!" The villain made a slash symbol on the prince's neck to prove his point, making Bugs grab his neck worriedly, and for Duck and Lexi to gasp in shock. That monster! He was going to have the real prince executed! "And to think I wasn't planning on taking you out until your mother died and you became king."

"What are you talking about?"

"My dear prince, did you ever wonder how your father died?"

"Yeah, dad went to help the Warners' parents in that war that killed them." Bugs said, recalling what happened to his dad and the Warners' parents in sadness. That attack happened too sudden.

"Yes. But I was the one who started the war in the first place." Swackhammer said slyly, making Bugs and the others gasp in horror once more. So that explains it!

"No, no, no, how could you?!"

"It was so easy. After your poor mother came down with a strange illness that none of the local doctors could figure out..."

"Let me guess, you had a hand in it too?" Bugs demand angrily, the rabbit suspecting that he was correct about his accusation.

Swackhammer shrugged as he confess, "Well yes, or should I say the cook? I forced him to put an ounce of poison in her tea. Oh the irony, the tea which she drank because her late husband's love was killing her."

"You're so sick!"

"You are a crook, a monster and a murderer!" Lexi yelled furiously. "What kind of a captain are you?"

"The evil kind. Now get in with that other idiot who knows the truth!" Swackhammer laughed sinisterly along with his men.

In the dungeon where the three were going to be thrown, Daffy paced back and forth worriedly. When he saw the door open, he shot towards it, yelling, "Hey! Let me out of here! I'm the prince's valet!" However, Bugs, Duck and Lexi were tossed in, causing them to collide with Daffy, and the four to crash onto the dungeon floor.

As they recovered, Daffy shook his fist at the door. "You're all despicable!" Just then, he noticed Bugs, the mask having come off in the scuffle. "Prince Bugs!" he exclaimed. He grinned as he hugs Bugs. "I thought I'd never be happy to see you, your highness! Thank goodness you're safe!" Of course the door of the cell soon slammed shut, causing the whole room to become dark. "Hold on, you're in here too? Of all the low down rotten-"

Duck hits Daffy slightly on the head. "Don't think we're much happier, buster."

"And don't bother twying to escape!" a hunter named Elmer Fudd snapped. "The whole place has a spell on it that doesn't awow any of you to use your powers or weapons."

"Great!" Lexi groaned. "Swackhammer must've planned this from the start."

"Even worse," Duck realized. "Once Ace is crowned, Swackhammer's going to use him to keep control of Acmetropolis until he grows tired of Ace and get rid of him as well!"

Just then music was heard going through the castle making Bugs gasp in alarm. That could mean one thing. The bunny exclaimed, "Oh no, the coronation!"

* * *

In the throne room itself, horns blew as the coronation begins. The royal aristocrats came all about as Scratchansniff walked forward holding the new king's crown on a pillow. Ace, now wearing a royal tunic with a cape, and Lola, now wearing a pure white dress with a sapphire necklace and white shoes, looked nervous as they walked forward with everyone watching.

"Master Bugs, Mistress Lola," Scratchansniff said to Ace and Lola with a nod. They both turned and looked at Swackhammer, who smirked evilly as he yanks Sylvester with the rope. The poor rabbits got more worried as they saw Yakko, Wakko and Dot being held by some of the other guards.

They looked at each other nervously as they walked down the lane. This was not good.

* * *

Back in the dungeon, the prisoners glared at Elmer, still at the cell door, waiting for the coronation to be over and the execution to get ready. Bugs and his friends were yelling, demanding to be freed or else.

"This has gone on long enough!" Bugs snapped as he pounded on the door rapidly. "Open this door at once!"

"Oh, shut up." Elmer snaps at Bugs in annoyance.

"Okay, okay, I'm shuttin' up. Why should I continue to blabber when I'm told to shut up? I'm not the kind that don't know when to stop..."

"Shut up shuttin' up!" Elmer yelled in even more annoyance. He just wanted the coronation to be done, so that the executioner can come already.

Just then a door to the dungeon was heard being slammed shut. Soon the guard and the prisoners saw two masked figure holding an ax coming forward. Elmer smirked as he got out the keys.

"Well, well. Swackhammer didn't wast any time." Elmer said as he prepared to give the keys to the executioners. A worried Daffy and Duck prayed a bit. "Be my guests."

Of course, something weird happened: the executioner yelped as he got his foot stuck in a bucket on the floor. Suddenly one of them spoke in a familiar tone of voice, "Look out!"

Elmer yelped as he ducked to dodge the ax. It hit the wall, nearly hitting him. "Hey, what are you twying to do?!"

"Sorry, my-bad." The one who tripped said quickly. "I'm-so-sorry, I-just-tripped. I-promise-never-to-do-it-again-which-may-be-hard-because-you-never-know-when-you-could-get-wacked-on-the-head-and-frogget-everything-even-about-not-froggeting."

The other one silently elbowed him. "Yeah, he didn't mean to."

The prisoners looked confused. The two executioners' voices sounded familiar. The first masked figure went to get his ax as the others watched on. Whoever it was, pulled on the thing hard, but ended up causing the handle to break off the main part, which hit Elmer on the head.

The two figures looked at the now broken weapon. "Oops, sorry-again." the first 'executioner' said.

The other turned to the now dazed Fudd. "You've got an ax we could borrow?"

"Thank you," Elmer said dizzily; he then kissed the second executioner on the cheek stupidly. "I had a wovley evening."

A few seconds later, he fainted. The masked figures threw off the disguises, revealing themselves, much to the surprise of the prisoners.

"Rev! Tech!" Bugs exclaimed in surprise and happiness, relieved to see his new friends again.

"Sit-tight-everyone. I'll-have-you-out-in-a-jiff." Rev said as he took the keys from an unconscious Elmer looking to see which one will unlocked the cell door. The bird mentioned, "Slam's-distracting the-guard-right-now-so-they-shouldn't-be-coming-any-time-soon-which-is-a-good-thing-since-I-can't-seem-to-find-the-right-key."

"Speaking of Slam," Tech remembered. "I better check to see if he needs help." He started to run off. "Keep searching Rev!"

* * *

Back in the throne room, Lola was standing next to the throne as Ace looked nervously at a roster named Foghorn Leghorn. "Now be, I say, be seated Prince Bugs."

"No, no, after you, sir." Ace said, trying to stall long enough for something great to at least happen.

"Naw, beauty before age, Bugs."

"Uh, age before beauty, I insist!"

"Oh, I see!" Foghorn said with a laugh of amusement. "Your Highness, you're, I say, you're such a sport!"

"Can you sit down now?" Pound asked in annoyance. "I hate going through this madness, and Swackhammer's got other business before you, pal, unless you have forgotten what 'they' are!"

"Right." Ace said nervously as he found himself having no choice again. The rabbit sat down in concern.

* * *

Back in the dungeon, Rev was still searching through the keys for the one to the cell door while the others watched on anxiously. "Let's see here, skinny-one-round one-fat one? Hmmm maybe-it's-this-little, I-thought-I-had-it. Hey-probably-the-big-one."

"Will you just choose one already?!" Duck yelled angrily.

Just then, two familiar figures appear as Tech said worriedly, "Guys, we weren't able to hold them off any longer! We'll have company really soon!"

Sure enough, the prisoner gasped as they saw Sam appearing, sees what's going on and whistled, causing the guards to appear, ready to attack, making the good guys, except for Rev who was still going through the keys, yelp in alarm.

"Hmm-maybe-it's…"

"Oh, give me those keys!" Daffy exclaimed angrily. He grabbed the keys from Rev and found the correct one, using it to unlock the cell door and freeing the prisoners in time.

As the guards began to charge, Duck turned to Bugs with a relaxed look. "Shall we run for our lives?" he asked casually.

"Oh, yes, let's." Bugs replied in the same manner.

With that, the six ran off with the villains close on their tail.

"Don't let any of them varmint get away!" Sam yelled at the guards as they chase after the good guys. "This could mean a promotion for me if we catch em!"

The heroes ran to the top of the stairs of a tower quickly with Daffy trailing behind quickly. Eventually, the running group saw a door up ahead. The goons threw their weapons at the heroes with one of the sharper ones getting closer to Tech. The coyote cautiously pricked his finger on the tip. He immediately pulled it back, yelping, "Gah, that's sharp! Watch where you throw those things!"

Eventually, they found themselves cornered at the door with the goons closing in. The sharp object ended up pinning Slam and Tech to the door, resulting in it opening. The rest of Bugs's group grabbed the Loonatics' and held on while screaming.

Sam was smart enough to stop short, but the other guards weren't as lucky. They yelped in alarm as they look down: that door let to the outside of the castle...in mid-air!

"Oops." One of them said in alarm as they screamed as they fell from the tower towards the water below.

Bugs' group managed to pull themselves back in… only to be faced with Sam, who backed them up to the edge of the door opening. "Now you doggone blasted no account varmints!"

"Hey, just a minute you!" Bugs shouted as he leaned towards Sam while glaring. "Them's fightin' words!"

Sam just glared and leaned back. "Yeah, them's fightin' words!"

Bugs winked at the Loonatics with him. Getting the plan, Duck drew a line on the edge of the door opening, and replied, "Oh yeah? Well I dare you to step across this line!"

"I'm a-stepping." Sam said, while glaring at Duck all the while. The gang watched in amusement as he stepped across the line into mid-air; gravity suddenly took hold and Sam fell. A few second later, he came back up for a brief moment. "I hate you." He then plummeted again.

The six heard a splash and Bugs closed the door. "Hee, hee, hee; bright boy."

"But now what are we going to do?" Lexi asked in concern. "Ace's going to be crowned and be Swackhammer's puppet soon enough."

"Not for long." Bugs said in determination. The prince comment, "All of you take as many of Swackhammer's troops as you can, but the big man's mine."

Daffy added, "Whoa, easy there bunny boy. You're sore at the guy and I don't blame ya. He had your parents killed, robbed and bullied the innocent and TRIED to have all of US (yourself included) killed. Just DON'T let your anger at him make you careless alright? "

"Hey, am I the one who has to worry about being careless?"

* * *

**Author's note:** Alright, Bugs' group escaped! But Ace is still going to be crowned of they don't hurry! Get ready for the grand finale next time.

* * *

That part where Elmer tells Bugs to shut up shutting up is a reference to one of his old cartoons, "Hair-Faired Hare."

The part where the group outsmarts Sam is a reference to "High Diving Hare."

Rev's line about forgetting about not forgetting is taken from the _Loonatics Unleashed_ episode, "Family Business."


End file.
